The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical connections, and more particularly to methods and systems for improving integrity of electrical connections between various electronic components of an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (‘IHS’) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, entertainment, and/or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Printed circuit boards and/or electronic cards included in an IHS typically include an edge connector placed along a side of the card for insertion into a corresponding mating connector slot to establish electrical coupling. The card includes a plurality of electronic components including integrated circuit chips operable to perform at least one predefined function. When the card is properly inserted in the slot-type connector, electrical pads mounted on the edge connector of the card establish an electrical contact with receiving elements mounted within the connector slot. The frictional engagement between the edge connector and the receiving elements in the connector slot also holds the card in place. Maintaining a proper connection between the card and the connector is desirable for a proper operation of the IHS. In some cases, for added safety, the card and/or the connector may also include an additional mechanical arm or extension for card retention. In some cases, a separate card retention device may be provided to secure the card to the connector. The additional mechanical connection may be made with a screw or other fastening device, and is intended to assist in holding the card in a properly connected position in the respective connector slot.
Cards have been traditionally secured to the connectors by using screws, latches and/or clips. However, the use of fasteners such as screws for card retention generally creates additional component costs and also adds to the overall cost of manufacture and assembly of the IHS. Some clips used for card retention may require access to an underside surface of the connector for proper mounting. Recently, some cards such as graphics/video card have an increased component count for performing advanced graphics, thereby becoming heavier and larger. The graphics cards may be available in multiple form factors and often occupy two connector slots instead of one. Thus, traditional card retention techniques may be inadequate and/or may become costly to maintain security of the electrical coupling between the card and the connector included in an IHS, especially while the IHS is being physically moved.
Therefore, a need exists to develop tools and techniques for retaining cards, some of which may be heavier than a predefined weight and which may be coupled to more than one connector slot. Additionally, it would be desirable to have an improved card retainer that is screw less and is able to accommodate cards of various form factors. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for retaining cards included in an IHS, absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.